


Highlight of My Lowlife

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boy Toy Eggsy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy Harry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy might be largely uneducated, but he’s not actually stupid. He knows that most people think he’s nothing more than a glorified whore, but the fact is that Eggsy is currently on vacation in Cape Verde, while most of his critics have to deal with the shitty November weather in England. This is not the life Eggsy had in any way imagined or planned, but if an attractive older gentleman wants to take him on expensive vacations and buy him nice things, he’s certainly not going to complain.
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #11





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late and I'm feeling a bit extra, so here's a [mix to listen to while you read this.](https://8tracks.com/eggfilth/highlight-of-my-lowlife)

Eggsy might be largely uneducated, but he’s not actually stupid. He knows that most people think he’s nothing more than a glorified whore, but the fact is that Eggsy is currently on vacation in Cape Verde, while most of his critics have to deal with the shitty November weather in England. This is not the life Eggsy had in any way imagined or planned, but if an attractive older gentleman wants to take him on expensive vacations and buy him nice things, he’s certainly not going to complain, especially when said gentleman is footing the bill for Eggsy’s mum’s new flat and Daisy’s posh school.

\--

Eggsy met Harry the way most people meet their sugar daddies – on the internet. He’d seen them on Insta, fit birds who posted pictures of shoes and bling and cars with the caption _Thank you, Daddy_ , and you knew that they weren’t actually talking about their fathers. And see, his life was pretty shite and no one wanted to hire Eggsy because of his criminal record and lack of education. The only thing he seemed to have going for him were his looks, because he never had to pay for his drinks on nights out.

It’s a joke at first, Eggsy snaps a picture at the Adidas store on Oxford Street and posts it, cheekily captioning it _Need to get me one of them sugar daddies_.  His mates take the piss out of him on WhatsApp, but it’s all good fun, nothing more; people leave comments saying ‘’same’’ and ‘’I feel you’’. But then other types of comments start popping up on his selfies, comments from people who offer to buy him the entire store and Eggsy honestly can’t tell if they’re trolling or not.

He starts getting DMs after he posts a shirtless gym selfie, offering anything from paying for his gym membership to straight up buying him a car. Eggsy laughs and shows the messages to Jamal who says, ‘’Cuz, if people was offerin’ to buy me a car just ‘cause I took me shirt off, I’d take the damn car.’’ Eggsy thinks about it later and decides that Jamal is right. He wouldn’t actually have to meet the men either, apparently, or at least that’s what Google tells him. Turns out there are entire sites and forums dedicated to the topic. So he starts reading his DMs seriously, trying to figure out which ones were just creeps and which ones would actually follow through on their promises. (Although he guesses that if you’re a 40+ man on Instagram promising to buy cars for fit 25-year-olds, you’re automatically a creep.)

He dismisses the ones who start talking about meeting and what they would do to Eggsy in the bedroom, because a) he’s not going to actually meet up with any of these men, and b) he’s a classy bloke, alright? He needs to be wined and dined before. He also ignores the messages with shit grammar, because Eggsy might not have a degree in English, but some of the spelling is just painful.

Eggsy answers to some of the messages, but the conversations never get anywhere. But then there’s the user hhart. He’s a tailor, apparently, works in one of those swanky shops in Savile Row. Eggsy looks it up – the shop is called Kingsman, what a punch of pretentious pricks – and the _suits cost how much?!_  He decides then that hhart can probably afford to follow through on his promise to dress Eggsy up ‘’properly’’. And even if he wasn’t a tailor for the upper echelon, it’d be alright, because it turns out that he comes from old money.

Eggsy finds that he actually enjoys chatting with hhart, who still hasn’t told Eggsy his real name (to be fair, he doesn’t know Eggsy’s real name either), because he’s pretty funny and a horrible little shit (‘’Had a parkour accident 2day. Arm hurts like a motherfucker.’’ – ‘’Don’t swear, Eggsy, it’s fucking unbecoming for a gentleman.’’).

\--

Three weeks after they started chatting, Eggsy sends hhart a picture of trainers with wings on them, because he really likes them and he thinks they would amuse hhart. Eggsy means nothing by it and hhart acts suitably annoyed by Eggsy’s tastes (‘’Winged shoes? You are not Hermes, Eggsy.’’), but when Eggsy keeps trying to convince him that those Adidas trainers are the single coolest thing in the universe, hhart asks for his address.

eggsy_u: why u askin?

hhart: Well, I can’t send you the shoes over Instagram, now can I?

Curious to see if hhart follows through, Eggsy gives him his address and shoe size and waits. The shoes arrive the next day in a pristine box with a note. _I always had you pegged as an Adonis, not Hermes_ , the note says and it’s signed _Harry_.

Eggsy takes a picture of the shoes still in their box, but pulled out just slightly to show off the wings, and he even tries to frame it artfully like he has seen others on Insta do. He posts the picture with the caption: _shout out to @hhart_. The trainers fit perfectly and look well shabby, so Eggsy goes freerunning to break them in. Eventually he climbs up a high wall, gets himself comfortable and snaps a picture of his feet dangling over the edge. He sends the photo to hhart – Harry – and adds, _thanks for the shoes ;)_.

_I’m glad you like them_ , comes the reply.

And so Eggsy keeps sending Harry pictures and links of stuff he finds and Harry keeps buying the stuff and sending it to Eggsy, adding a note to every single item. Eventually Eggsy’s curiosity gets the better of him and he asks Harry to meet him. Thing is, he thought he wouldn’t want to meet the man, but they’ve been chatting for nearly three months and Harry’s been sending Eggsy things for two and never asked for anything in return. If Harry was a creep playing the long game, he would’ve gotten tired by now, right?

eggsy_u: hi harry! I’ve been thinkin.

eggsy_u: we should meet

hhart: Are you sure?

eggsy_u: yep

hhart: Really?

eggsy_u: yep. What, u got smth to hide?

Turns out, Harry hasn’t got anything to hide because he’s _gorgeous_. Eggsy didn’t know that he had a thing for older blokes until he saw Harry, but apparently he does. Harry is tall and holds himself with confidence that makes Eggsy want to be a good boy _if you get what he means_. The suit he’s wearing isn’t helping the matters, because its clean lines accentuate Harry’s wide shoulders and _damn_ , just like that Eggsy is in lust with Harry.

Eggsy’s wearing the winged trainers and Harry notices. ‘’They suit you,’’ he says, voice smooth like melted chocolate and Eggsy’s brain nearly melts out of his ears. Harry suits Eggsy _perfectly_.

\--

Despite the fact that Eggsy had been ready to climb Harry the moment he saw him, he doesn’t. He knows that his friends think he’s fucking Harry, but the God’s honest truth is that they haven’t even sexted properly. Eggsy has sent Harry countless shirtless pictures and Harry has complimented every one of them, but that’s it. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, because Harry is literally the tallest drink of water he ever saw. It’s that Eggsy wants to wait and see when Harry finally makes the move, because he’s seen the way Harry looks at him – like he wants to eat Eggsy up.

In the meantime, Eggsy starts spending more time at Harry’s place, which, well – when they were just chatting and when they first met, Eggsy imagined Harry’s home to be one of those ultra-modern flats, with clean lines and gleaming surfaces. But Harry’s house turns out to be nothing like it, it’s cosy and homely instead, despite the walls being covered in framed dead bugs (‘’I fucking knew you was a freak, Harry.’’ – ‘’Didn’t stop you from accepting my gifts.’’).

Harry turns out to be a fucking great cook – because of course he does – so when he’s not working, he cooks Eggsy dinner and they watch movies together and it’s all very domestic. It’s not what Eggsy expected, but he’s not complaining.

\--

Now that they know each other, Harry takes Eggsy shopping instead of sending him gifts. Eggsy drags Harry to Adidas and Nike stores, laughing when Harry wrinkles his nose at the garish prints Eggsy points out. In return, Harry takes Eggsy to Harrods, spending a fortune on grooming products for both Eggsy and himself, patiently explaining to Eggsy why he needs every single one of them. ‘’You’re vain as fuck, Harry,’’ Eggsy says. ‘’D’ya really need all that?’’

‘’What can I say, I like nice things,’’ replies Harry and sends Eggsy a meaningful look.

Eggsy grins. ‘’You think I’m nice?’’ he asks mock bashfully.

Harry puts a proprietary hand on the small of Eggsy’s back as he guides him out of the store. ‘’I wouldn’t be buying you all these presents if you weren’t,’’ he says.

\--

Eventually Harry takes Eggsy to Kingsman to get him a suit. The store reeks of old money and the man behind the counter who Harry introduces as Andrew raises his eyebrows a little at the way Harry’s hand stays on Eggsy’s back. They’ve been touching more and more in the recent weeks and Eggsy can feel that Harry’s breaking point is close. _He can’t wait._

‘’Fitting room one is occupied,’’ says Andrew, ‘’but fitting room two is free, Harry.’’

‘’One does not pop their cherry in fitting room two,’’ Harry says meekly, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. Eggsy nearly chokes, because under that prim look, Harry is a little shit and he fucking loves it.

‘’Come on, Eggsy, I’ll show you around while we wait.’’

Harry takes him to a backroom and shows him suits in various stages of completion. ‘’Y’know, I ain’t got many cherries left to pop, Harry,’’ says Eggsy, looking up from the jacket he’s been studying. Harry smiles at him wolfishly, his eyes twinkling dangerously. ‘’Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of it, my darling boy,’’ he says, voice low and laden with filthy promises. Eggsy thinks that this is it, that Harry will literally fuck him in the backroom of a posh tailor shop, but then they hear people talking at the front of the store. ‘’I think that fitting room one is free now,’’ Harry says, voice light as if he hadn’t been promising to fulfil every one of Eggsy’s sexual fantasies a second ago.

\--

A week later Harry presents Eggsy with an invitation to a charity function. ‘’The reason we’re having that suit made for you,’’ he explains and for the first time in the months they have known each other, Eggsy hesitates. It’s all fun and games when they’re alone, even when they go out shopping or for dinner, because it’s easy to be with Harry. But a swanky party? It’s not exactly Eggsy’s kind of thing.

‘’You sure you want me to come?’’ Eggsy asks, voice slightly more uncertain than what he was going for.

Harry slides his hands in his pockets and looks down at Eggsy. ‘’Do you know why I’m spoiling you, Eggsy? Why I started this whole thing?’’

Eggsy shakes his head because he doesn’t, they have never discussed Harry’s motivation.

‘’I have far too much money to know what to do with. Why not spend it on a pretty young thing like you?’’ Harry says, giving Eggsy an once-over. ‘’But to be honest, I hate galas like these. They’re full of dull pretentious pricks and their second and third wives. So when I realised just how cheeky you are, Eggsy, all the way back when we hadn’t even met yet, I knew that you would be the perfect thing to shake it up. I’d go to these damn functions with you on my arm and all the pricks would be scandalised.’’

And that’s why Eggsy likes Harry; he may look all prim and proper, but he’s a rebel. ‘’So you’s using me?’’ he asks playfully.

They’re standing so close, practically breathing each other’s air and Eggsy regrets teasing Harry, because he’s got that fire in his eyes again, looking at Eggsy like he might ravish him right there, and _fuck_ , Eggsy wants him to.

‘’I don’t think you mind being used, darling,’’ Harry murmurs, never breaking eye contact. He lifts one hand to Eggsy’s lips, running his fingers over them gently, letting Eggsy lick at them, before trailing his fingers down Eggsy’s neck and chest, all the way down to his hips. Eggsy holds his breath as Harry spins him around and pulls him flush against him, so that Eggsy’s back is pressed against Harry’s chest and he can feel that Harry is hard against his arse.

Harry runs his lips over Eggsy’s neck and ear. ‘’Will you be a good boy for me, Eggsy?’’ he whispers, his breath hot against Eggsy’s ear and oh fuck, Eggsy will be so good for him.

‘’Yeah,’’ he breathes out, trying to grind his arse against Harry, because he needs _something_ right now, he’s so turned on it’s painful.

Harry chuckles. ‘’Look at you. Have I kept you waiting too long?’’

Eggsy just whines in response.

‘’A little while longer, my gorgeous. Be a good boy and I’ll take such good care of you.’’

Back at home later that night, Eggsy comes with his fingers in his arse, Harry’s promise in his ears and Harry’s name on his lips.

\--

On the day of the gala, Harry spends about three hours getting Eggsy ready. He gives Eggsy a shave and does his hair and by the time Harry is finally helping Eggsy with his tie, Eggsy is desperate.

‘’Haven’t I been a good boy?’’ he asks as Harry smooths down his collar. _Why are you torturing me?_

‘’Oh, you have,’’ replies Harry without missing a beat. ‘’But I think I’ve spoiled you so much that a lesson in delayed gratification is in order.’’ He cups Eggsy’s face and presses a kiss to Eggsy’s lips, gentle, fleeting. He pulls away for a moment before going in for another and this time it’s deep, Harry’s tongue is demanding in Eggsy’s mouth and Eggsy kisses back, desperate for contact. His skin is on fire, he’s pushing against Harry, grinding his hips, trying to get closer.

Harry pulls away abruptly, leaving Eggsy panting and aroused. ‘’There. Let’s call that an incentive.’’

‘’Harry, please,’’ Eggsy gasps.

‘’Oh, you think you’re desperate now? You’ll be begging so beautifully later,’’ Harry murmurs, ‘ _’I promise_.’’ Eggsy nearly comes in his pants from that alone.

Harry parades Eggsy around at the gala, his hand never leaving Eggsy’s back, a clear sign of ownership and a giant fuck you to the posh old people looking at them with poorly concealed disdain.

Harry introduces him to two of his co-workers, James and Alistair, who cast a knowing look at Eggsy. They turn out to be alright people and are pretty much like Harry – prim on the outside, filthy on the inside.

‘’You know, Eggsy,’’ says James, running his gaze down Eggsy’s body, ’’if you ever get tired of him, you’re more than welcome to come and join me and Alistair.’’ Alistair, who is apparently James’ husband, doesn’t look upset by the invitation, instead he just rolls his eyes, as if his husband invites people to their bed every day.

Harry’s hold on Eggsy tightens. ‘’I don’t share,’’ he says and Eggsy can’t really tell if the words were meant for James or him.

It’s nearing midnight when Harry finally whispers, ‘’You’ve been so good for me, darling boy. You deserve a reward.’’

_Fucking finally_. ‘’Yes, please,’’ Eggsy says dutifully.

Harry chuckles. ‘ _’Good boy_.’’

\--

The door has barely closed behind them when Harry pushes Eggsy against the wall in the hallway and kisses him, possessive and dominating. Eggsy kisses back, rubs himself against Harry, hoping that he isn’t just teasing.

‘’Please, Harry, _please_ , fuck – ‘’ he gasps as Harry kisses down his neck. Harry squeezes Eggsy’s arse and then hoists him up, so that Eggsy can do nothing but wrap his legs tightly around Harry’s hips as he’s pinned between Harry and the wall.

‘’You look so gorgeous when you’re desperate,’’ Harry whispers against his skin and carries Eggsy to the bedroom. He sets Eggsy down in front of the big mirror and turns Eggsy to face it. ‘’Look at yourself, Eggsy,’’ he says as he slides Eggsy’s jacket off. Eggsy looks desperately aroused, skin flushed and lips parted. ‘’Such a lovely sight.’’

Eggsy pushes back against Harry and grinds against him, looking for contact. ‘’Oh, you’re _gagging_ for it, boy,’’ Harry says, voice low. ‘’Tell me what you want.’’

‘’You,’’ Eggsy gasps out as Harry removes his tie and starts working open the buttons of his shirt. Eggsy watches mesmerised as Harry’s nimble fingers do quick work of the buttons and then Harry slides the shirt off, leaving Eggsy topless. Harry opens and pushes down Eggsy’s trousers and then his pants; then he crouches down and helps Eggsy step out of the trousers and pull off his shoes and socks. When he comes up again, Eggsy is naked, but Harry is still fully dressed, towering behind Eggsy in his sharp suit. It feels so filthy, the clear power imbalance, oh, but Eggsy wants Harry to take the lead – and take him.

‘’Beautiful,’’ Harry says. ‘’What do you want me to do to you, darling?’’ He runs his fingers over Eggsy’s chest and rubs Eggsy’s nipples which makes him moan. Eggsy can’t stand it, he’s so hard it hurts.

‘’Fuck me, please, Harry – ‘’ he begs, voice desperate. ‘’Please, _please_ , I need it, daddy, please…’’

Eggsy doesn’t even notice at first that the word slips out, but Harry does, of course he does.

‘’Oh, _daddy_ , is it? Don’t worry, darling boy, daddy’s going to take care of you,’’ he says and steps away from Eggsy. ‘’Place your hands on the mirror.’’ Harry’s tone is warm but commanding, and Eggsy obeys, bending forward and placing his hands on the cool glass.

He can see Harry removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves in the mirror, before he grabs something from the bedside table and stands behind Eggsy.

‘’Spread your legs,’’ Harry commands and Eggsy does. He hears a cap being opened and then feels Harry’s fingers slip between his arse cheeks, spreading and stroking. Eggsy moans, unable to hold himself back.

Harry starts working him open, fingering him slowly and Eggsy feels like weeping, he’s painfully aroused and he doesn’t know how much more he can take. He whines and gasps and begs, repeating _Harry_ and _please_ and _daddy_ over and over again.

When Harry’s got three fingers in Eggsy’s arse, he grabs Eggsy’s hair and pulls. Eggsy yelps in pain and arches his back to ease the discomfort, until he’s pulled taut like a bow between Harry’s fingers in his arse and his hair and then Harry starts fucking his fingers in and out of him hard and fast, making Eggsy almost lose his balance.

‘’That’s it, boy,’’ Harry says. ‘’Can you come from daddy’s fingers, my darling?’’

‘’Daddy-y – ‘’ Eggsy sobs out, because he doesn’t think he can come just from this.

‘’No?’’

‘’I can’t, fuck, no – ‘’

Harry releases his hair and Eggsy lets his head fall forward and hang between his shoulders. He whimpers as Harry pulls his fingers out, feeling loose and empty, but he hears Harry open his trousers and then there’s a slick cock pushing against his entrance. ‘ _’Daddy,_ ’’ Eggsy moans as Harry enters him and oh, he’s so big, stretching Eggsy out and making him gasp.

‘’Oh, you feel amazing, my darling boy,’’ Harry murmurs and grips Eggsy’s hips.

‘’Please, daddy, _please_ fuck me,’’ Eggsy begs, clenching around Harry’s girth.

Harry hums and starts to thrust, slowly at first, teasing Eggsy. He pulls almost completely out before slamming back in so hard it knocks the air out of Eggsy’s lungs and then he starts to fuck Eggsy in earnest, pounding into him fast and rough. Eggsy wails and pushes his hips and arse back. ‘’Fuck, yes, _yes!_ ’’ he gasps and then he comes, his release splashing on the mirror. Harry fucks him through his orgasm until Eggsy is sore and too sensitive and his moans have died down to weak little whimpers. Harry’s fingers dig harder into Eggsy’s hips as he comes, filling him up.

Harry meets Eggsy’s eyes in the mirror. ‘’Did you like it, darling?’’

‘ _’Yes, daddy_.’’

\--

A month after the gala, Eggsy finally gets around to explaining his mum that he has a posh older boyfriend, who wouldn’t mind setting Eggsy’s family up in a new flat.

‘’Eggsy, it’s not – I mean… you’re not… selling yourself?’’

‘’Mum, no!’’ Eggsy assures her. ‘’I’m serious about him. And he happens to be loaded. He just wants to see me happy.’’

Thing is, Eggsy and Harry _are_ serious now. It’s no longer just a sugar daddy thing, it’s an actual relationship and Eggsy thinks that he might be a little bit in love with Harry, and it’s not just because he’s amazing in bed or because he buys Eggsy everything he wants, but because he is funny and caring and clever.

His mum looks suspicious, but at least she agrees to meet Harry.

\--

Turns out that the Unwins have a soft spot for Harry Hart, because it takes him less than an hour to charm Eggsy’s mum. That night Eggsy rides Harry, fucking himself on Harry’s cock until his thighs ache. He comes when Harry says, casual as you please, ‘’I wonder if your mother had been just as charmed if she knew his son called me ‘’daddy’’ while bouncing on my cock.’’

\--

A year into their relationship, Harry takes Eggsy on vacation to Italy. They rent a small private villa and Eggsy spends most of his time wearing tiny swim shorts and generally living up to his trophy boyfriend title. He and Harry have some great sex, finding new and exciting places to fuck every day.

Harry fucks him in the pool one night, pushing him against the side in the shallow end and taking him from behind, water splashing around them. Afterwards they float lazily under the night sky.

‘’I never imagined meself a boy toy,’’ says Eggsy thoughtfully.

Harry hums in response. They stay quiet for a while. ‘’Is there anything you want to do? A career you want to pursue?’’ Harry asks.

‘’Dunno. I mean, I’m pretty chuffed with this, too.’’

‘’You better be, boy, it’s costing me a fortune.’’

Eggsy laughs, because he knows that Harry doesn’t care about how much he spends on Eggsy. He floats closer to Harry and lets him pull Eggsy into his arms. ‘’Thank you, daddy,’’ he says, half cheeky, half serious.

‘’Anything for my darling boy.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](http://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I know I promised on tumblr that I'd post post #11 and #12 today, but that's not gonna happen. Next up: who tf even knows?


End file.
